1. Technical Field
This patent application relates generally to image processing using a repository of scanned-in documents and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an organizer application for extracting data from scanned-in documents and to an image viewing application for viewing the image and data extracted from the image.
2. History of Related Art
In today's record-processing environment, clients frequently provide batches of forms to a data processing service to have required data extracted from the forms and entered into an application utilized by the client. This process typically involves an employee of the data processing service examining a form and typing the information from the form into the client application. Even when the form is scanned into an electronic image format, the data processing employee still must view the image in one application, switch to a client application, and type the data into the client application. Needless to say, this process described above can be time-consuming and introduce numerous sources of error to the data entry process. Additionally, the speed of the data entry process is almost entirely dependent on the typing speed of the employee entering the data. In light of the above, systems and methods for accurately and efficiently extracting, viewing, and utilizing data from scanned-in documents are needed.